Palabras mágicas
by Hechicera del Este
Summary: (Editado) El sexo y el amor pueden ser tatuados. Natasha sabe que el verdadero poder de Loki reside en la palabras. ¿Qué ocurrirá si el acto sexual, la magia y la originalidad se mezclan?


**Palabras Mágicas**

Levantarse muy despacio, de tal modo que tu movimiento se confunda con el leve sonido de la respiración de Loki, no constituye una proeza en sí misma. Pero te encanta el dejo de clandestinidad que encierra un acto tan simple. Es el incorporarse de la cama sin que te detengan unas manos que desearías tener sobre la piel cada segundo de un ciclo solar completo.

De pie, descubierta y poderosa en tu aparente vulnerabilidad que te confiere el carecer de armas, contemplas extasiada a la criatura más increíble que has tenido la gracia de tocar y besar. La textura suave en un blanco opalescente cual niebla de bosques lluviosos invita a recorrer con labios, dedos, aliento, la superficie etérea y a la vez tan carnal. El cabello desparramado en hilos de obsidiana que ocultan parcialmente una tez de rasgos atemporales, dueña del verde embriagador de sus pupilas, te encadenan a la única prisión a la que no temes volver. Y es que no puedes evitar describirlo con términos líricos, porque por muchos errores que pesen sobre su pasado, por muy cercanos o semejantes que sean, él no es de este mundo: Loki, con su asombrosa capacidad mágica y su peculiar visión de la vida, es un réquiem, tan hermoso como desgarrador.

Sin perderle de vista, das breves pasos que te alejan y te adentran en la sobrenatural atmósfera que teje su presencia y la música celta que parece haberles atrapado con su singular cadencia. Ahora, con el andar seguro de un elegante felino, te diriges a lo que consideras el objeto más atrayente desde la primera vez que te atreviste a romper reglas tan estrictas y te entregaste a la dulce locura del sexo divino. Ante ti, reflejando la estancia que guarda tu pequeño universo, se alza un espejo de marco plateado, simple e imponente en su elevada altura, con más de un interesante secreto oculto tras su superficie reflectante.

Tus ojos se extravían en la imagen desnuda. Detenida en medio del caos de tus emociones que afloran cuando te contemplas, absorta en el mudo deseo de que tu cuerpo, aunque graciosamente sensual, no impida descubrirte, íntegra y misteriosa, humana, solo para él. Respirar, el latido del corazón, los movimientos imperceptibles de los músculos, el parpadeo, apretar la boca, abrazarte la cintura, llorar… también eres tú. Loki evanescente, como una ilusión que se pierde en la miríada de rayos luminosos, la suavidad de la flauta, las cuerdas de la guitarra, te incitan a extasiarte en ti misma, fuego arrasador y trémula llama de una vela hechos carne.

Encontrarte bajo las corazas es la misión que te impulsa en la cadencia de la melodía. Tus miembros, con timidez al principio, se abren paso a la seguridad que ofrece la curiosidad de saberte metamorfoseada en otra, y te cuestionas por qué formas de actuar tan inocentes y deliciosas no afloraban en tu mente de mujer pragmática. Si una niña vive en ti, recuerdos de días alegres perdidos retornan. La felicidad despreocupada es un sueño posible capaz de germinar en este santuario: afuera está el mundo que clama por la asesina; aquí, por la joven que hubieses podido ser, frenesí rojo de placeres descubiertos.

Un, dos…tres, cuatro…La flexibilidad se amolda a tus sentimientos, la danza a la expresión. Eres aire, tal vez agua. Eres Lagu, la runa de lo imprevisible. Eres Natasha, la mujer que un antiguo dios nórdico se obsesiona en amar.

En fugaz visión crees distinguir un resplandor glauco, y las manos con vida propia vuelan del espacio a tu piel para encender en tu mente lo que has venido a buscar, lo que solo el espejo te puede ofrecer y las evocaciones recrear.

 _No temo perderme en la inmensidad de un destello…_

Quieta. Sonríes, al sentir la ansiada suavidad del río helado que calienta tu nuca, cubre tu espalda, te aprieta las nalgas y parece querer atravesarlas si con ello es capaz de fusionarlos.

 _De un breve lapso de razón obtendré sombras más densas que tus ojos…_

Loki materializado está junto a ti; no puede evitar disfrutar este momento y te apresa, obligándote, sin que medien las voces, a reducir la distancia a la duración de un gemido entrecortado.

 _Míranos...Eres mi aquí y ahora…_

Al ver emerger las huellas doradas de las palabras encantadas, visibles solo en el cristal, te multiplicas en un libro vivo ataviado de luces rúnicas, del acto sexual tatuado en frases.

 _No busco otro refugio… Es casi un nuevo día y la amenaza constante de perderte se hace latente en mi existencia. Quiero pertenecer a un lugar del que no pueda desvanecerme cuando el sol me toque._

Parlamento de actriz, para un solo espectador, que circunda las caderas. Ahogada por la intensidad de las caricias, sientes las piernas ceder a la impresión del primer orgasmo arrasador que te humedece, lista para recibirlo si así lo quisiera. Pero Loki _bar flærða tíma_ , tiene suerte con su engaño, cita un antiguo poema, y se limita a extasiarse en tu desesperación por no clamar que quieres perder la virginidad una vez más, sin límites impuestos por la locura de solo una primera vez. Burlas convenciones tradicionales. Las leyes del hombre no tienen cabida en la entrepierna, en el sexo, en el clítoris de una mujer que es masturbada sin ser tocada.

 _Cántame, Natasha... Mi Natasha..._ es el verso que surca la garganta y te obliga, porque es la única explicación que encuentras a la desaparición de todo pudor, a sortear los quedos murmullos y ceder al grito primitivo del deseo en su estado más puro. Y no puedes cerrar los ojos; tienes que ser testigo de la impasibilidad de su porte, en alto contraste con la agitación y las convulsiones que apenas te sostienen y que te rozan sin miramientos a tu titiritero de sonrisa indescifrable.

 _Tú, criatura, has dejado de ser mortal. Todo es tan rápido y a la vez tan lento..._ en un arco que se dibuja, naciendo y muriendo en tus pezones, atrayendo una lengua invisible que deja rastros de calidez de la boca ilusoria. Un poco de dolor es igual a mucho placer; mucho placer te hace caer de rodillas. La saliva te viste: senos marcados, empapados, que son objetos de manos invisibles, manos que aprietan, que exigen que se adapten a las palmas. Los senos responden a su propio ritmo, espejismo real que los pellizca y los lame, nublándote el juicio. No hay cordura y Loki te observa mientras sonidos que no te llegan brotan de sus labios. Es una fiesta privada, parece responder burlonamente. ¿Disfrutas del platillo?, quisieras preguntarle, pero ambos son conocedores de la devastación que causan estas zonas erógenas.

 _Escucha y saborea la miel de tu sortilegio..._ Besos, infinitos. Lóbulos sensibles al tacto, ramificaciones de nervios que responden con las manos apoyadas en el cristal. Tu expresión se transfigura en ojos apenas abiertos, respiración agitada y la boca erótica entreabierta clamando por ser aventurera y perderse en los valles nevados de la anatomía que la cubre con su sombra. Excitación, excitación, excitación, que te hace sollozar, suplicar y gemir con la cabeza echada hacia atrás convirtiendo tu pelo en una cortina de seda roja.

 _Mía..._ en tu pubis y te enervas haciendo que la intensidad te empuje contra el espejo. Ya eres una amazona que cabalga sin poder controlar la corriente de lujuria. Te penetra; lo capturas. Se desliza presa del paroxismo de llevarte al séptimo cielo. Pasión de tus entrañas que no saben seguir la sencilla orden de detente. La llanura se abre ante ti, aprietas el paso hasta el límite. Más intenso y más profundo, en un torrente de fluidos que se deslizan por los muslos. Y cantas aún, como la sirena que se adueña de ti para atraerlo a tu isla. Las notas te envuelven en la revelación de que hace mucho dejaste de estar sola.

Te aman.

Estallas.

Te derrumbas.

 _Reina de las voluntades...Amas..._ justo sobre tu corazón. Loki te carga en sus brazos. No recuerdas si antes de él alguien lo hizo. Solo en estas ocasiones quieres ser salvada, no aparentar la fortaleza que te obliga a mentirte cada jornada para seguir adelante. Llorar posee un significado especial para ti, que has guardado toda tu vida las lágrimas; es una parte indispensable de este cosmos porque hace que sea real. Y cuando ocultas el rostro en su pecho, entiendes que está vivo: la sangre circula, el impulso viaja a través de los nervios.

Llegar a la cama es un vuelo tranquilo. En ella te ovillas, las rodillas tocan tu pecho. Te sabes reverenciada en este altar de sábanas blancas y emerges como una diosa cuando sus manos te hacen florecer. Besarte lo desarma y esta vez será Loki quien tome el lugar de la palabra.


End file.
